ex_on_the_beach_usfandomcom-20200213-history
Two Exes Don't Make A Right
Two Exes Don't Make A Right is the third episode of Ex on the Beach 1 (US). Description(s) The house must decide who has it worst when one single finds himself caught between 2 exes and another is faced with his most dreaded ex. A sexy date turns into total chaos. Episode Overview The episode starts out with Cory, Jasmine and Chris being on the Flag Pole requiring them to go down to the beach to possibly great their exes. Taylor and Chelsko are freaking out at the thought of the possible exes that might be arriving. Haley is introduced as Chris’s ex. We learn that she ended things with him because he started hanging out with Chelsko and kept lying about it. They both seemed to be very happy to see each other and she admits that she still has feelings for Chris. Cory and Jasmine return to the house with no exes. They tell Chelsko that Haley showed up and that Chris seemed to be happy that Haley was there. Chelsko begins to feel insecure and starts to freak out. When Chris and Haley return to the house there is obvious tension between Chelsko and Chris/Haley. Tor’i reads the Shack of Secrets message sending Cory and Taylor down to the Shack. They are greeted by Cory’s ex, Alicia. Alicia watched videos of Cory and Taylor hooking up which upsets her because she still has feeings for Cory and wants to try and work things out. Alicia leaves the SOS to escape Cory and Taylor and enters the house only to be greeted by Angela who she also has bad history with. Angela starts going off on Alicia for the fact that she kissed her ex, Derrick. Cory and Taylor enter the house and Cory pulls Alicia aside to explain that he has respect for her and she was good to him but he just doesn’t have the same feelings anymore. Alicia’s new mission is to make things difficult for Cory. Tor’i is expressing that he’s getting frustrated with Angela’s antics lately. That night they have a house party and try to get things started again on better terms. Skyler is drinking a lot and Chase commentates that it’s a turn off because he’s not about partying to that extent anymore and want to find a woman who’s ready to settle down. Chris and Haley are feeling each other and Chris tells her that he loves her. Alicia watches Cory and Taylor dance and eventually pushes him out of frustration and to get his attention. Taylor gets defensive in the situation and Alicia runs off crying. Derrick talks with Alicia to calm her down and she asks Cory if they can talk privately. Angela and Taylor start pestering Alicia while she’s taking with Cory because they are both annoyed. Skyler is clearly drunk and Chase expresses his frustrations. Chelsko is feeling alone and upset because Chris isn’t giving her attention anymore. The next day they get a message in a bottle giving Faith and Tor’i a one-on-one date. On this date Tor’i tells Faith that he is kind of into her and that he’s annoyed with the way Angela is acting. They are being very flirty and even begin to take body shots off each other. When they return to the main house Tor’i tells Cory what happened in Bro-Code confidence. Lil Romeo tells them that there is going to be another elimination so the singles start deliberating on who to vote out. The majority of the singles plan to vote a certain way but Chris isn’t happy with that option so he start to politic in hopes to sway votes in favor of what he wants. We then see the single cast their blind votes. We finish off the episode at the Cut of Crush Ceremony where Victoria calls Chris out causing a big argument among the singles. During the argument Cory brings up what happened during Faith and Tor’i’s one-on-one date. Angela gets upset with both Faith and Tor’i, starts crying and begins to threaten to go home. Tor’i get pissed that bro-code was broken and storms off the stage. Cast Shack of Secrets Message In The Bottle: "Cory and Taylor have been keeping this steamy since they've got here. Lets see if a trip to the Shack of Secrets can bring things to a full boil." (by Tor'i) SOS Video: Alicia was given video proof showcasing Cory and Taylor hooking up. Category:US Season 1 Episodes